


Tethered

by biffu



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: After the fall of the plate, Tifa is concerned both for the home she lost and the friend she could not save. While she reflects, Aerith appears before her, and she resolves herself to doing whatever she can in order to bring her back. But in the meantime, Aerith wants to alleviate Tifa's pain in the best way she knows how.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tethered

Tifa doesn’t sleep beside Marlene in Aerith’s room. Too many nightmares given reality keep her eyes closed but fully alert. It isn’t until she hears Barret and Cloud snoring from the other side of the wall that she decides to slip out the door, making sure that the little girl is sound asleep along with everyone else, pressing her lips to her forehead so she is comforted instead of herself. The little girl snuggles into the covers even more, letting Tifa breathe just a little easier.

The fighter tiptoes down the stairs, almost expecting to see Aerith’s mother, but finding no one as moonlight streams through the windows. The darkness in juxtaposition from the light streaming through comforts her somewhat, and as she touches the top of a chair, she almost thinks to sit at the table, but turns at the very last second, peering outward. The flowers sway with a gentle wind from the outside, and Tifa feels an inextricable yearning to step outside, so she does.

Closing the door softly behind her, she prays that no one comes after her, needing this beautiful silence for herself for a few moments as she follows the walkway of flowers to Aerith’s garden. Sliding down to the ground, Tifa kneels before an array of yellow flowers, touching them softly with a small yet sad smile on her lips. Leaning in, she sniffs at the fragrance, finding them a comfort in the aftermath of the shambles that is Sector 7. Closing her eyes briefly, she wills tears not to fall, not just yet, wanting to be stronger than this.

As she reflects, a rustle from behind causes her to turn in alarm, her fists raised instantly as she gets up from the ground. However, the person she finds there causes her to drop her stance as she rushes towards them.

“Aerith?!”

The other girl’s name is out of her lips as a rush of relief, until she remembers that Aerith was taken to Shinra Corp. Stopping just in front of her, Tifa reaches out to press a hand into Aerith’s, surprised by how she is able to touch her as if she were real.

“You’re...really here.” 

The thought forces the tears to come down without warning. Aerith smiles, drawing closer to Tifa with a hand on the girl’s face. She wipes at her tears before leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead. Tifa’s hand reaches up to keep Aerith’s against her cheek, not wanting her to pull away in case she were to disappear in the next minute. The closeness brings her comfort, and as her eyes open to look at Aerith’s again, she finds herself looking mostly at her lips.

“It’s not easy to get rid of me, you know,” Aerith says, her hand sliding to Tifa’s neck, pushing her into her embrace. Her voice turns into a whisper as she tilts her face so their lips are closer. “I almost wish that I didn’t have to leave you.”

Tifa blinks, but before she knows it she’s pressed up against Aerith. Her lips are on the other woman’s, kissing her desperately as she places her hands into Aerith’s hair, not even sure if she’s doing a perfect job of kissing her, but needing her just the same. She feels Aerith laugh before she hears it, deciding it's a perfect sound she wants to hear again as her lips turn up into a genuine smile.

They pull away after a few moments, needing to breathe as they laugh before they bump their noses together. Tifa curls her fingers with Aerith’s, swinging their joined hands for a second before truly looking at her.

“You’re not...real, are you?” There’s disappointment in her tone.

Aerith smiles softly but shakes her head.

“A dream?”

“Not quite. But even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. So let’s just say that this is something special for us both, although…” 

Aerith’s fingers untangle from Tifa’s so she can press one against the other woman’s chest. She openly gropes at Tifa’s breast, a light smirk on her lips as she watches Tifa briefly close her eyes to give in to the rush of pleasure that bubbles within her. She watches intently as Tifa swallows, her lips parting as if she planned on saying something, then closing with a small hum of appreciation. For some reason, this feels so much better than anything she’d felt in a while, not even with her own hands.

The flush on Tifa’s face makes it worthwhile for Aerith.

“I was hoping you might like this,” Aerith quips before her hand withdraws and Tifa pouts.

Somehow, Aerith’s touch had made everything seem so far away and so much better, and Tifa wanted that peace again. She presses forward, her lips pouting more as she reaches for Aerith’s hand to place it on her chest again. The bold action makes her flush even more which Aerith finds to be so pretty that she can’t help but laugh.

“I didn’t think you’d be so forward, Tifa. It makes me wanna tease you more,” Aerith winks as her nails glide against Tifa’s breast. She hums as she hears the small hitch in Tifa’s breath.

“Look, I…” Tifa tries to come up with something to say, but Aerith’s hand has moved down to her abdomen to stroke it softly before pushing up through her shirt to reveal her sports bra.

Eyes flicking to the house, Tifa blushes and pulls away, the embarrassment of someone seeing the two of them causing her to remember where they are.

“They won’t wake up. Not until the morning, but if you want some more privacy, come with me,” Aerith quips before beckoning Tifa to follow her with a finger, walking towards her flowerbed, the two of them hidden by the array of flowers and a small cliffside in front of them.

From this point, Tifa can see the house, but the occupants were sure as hell not going to see them, and as she sinks into the dewy ground beneath them, she takes off the white top, shuddering from a small chill as her bra is completely shown to Aerith. She flushes as she looks up at Aerith who is still standing, looking down at her with a curled lips like a mischievous cat, and Tifa her curious little meal. Tifa raises her arms to cover her chest, but that’s when Aerith kneels down in front of her, her hands gentle on Tifa’s skin, shaking her head.

“I want to see you. Touch you. Taste you even, if you’ll let me.”

Aerith presses forward, and Tifa falls back against the flowerbed, surrounded by the scent of the flower girl entirely. It makes her feel safe and loved, the chill no longer there as a warm feeling settles in her stomach as Aerith’s lips press against her abdomen, feels Aerith’s fingertips graze against her chest. Tifa sighs with contentment, her legs parting without warning to allow Aerith to push even more against her. The feel of the other woman’s body against her own springs another thrum of warmth and arousal in her core, and she moans softly.

The sound is much appreciated by the Cetra, as she smiles against Tifa’s skin, her tongue dipping into the woman’s belly button, causing her to shudder again while her fingers slip beneath the black sports bra. Tifa is reeling as it is all too much and yet not enough, and her fingers find their way into Aerith’s curls, squeezing at a lock of her hair as her teeth bite down on her bottom lip.

“I haven’t…” Tifa begins.

“Ever?” Aerith asks as her head perks up to look at the fighter, her eyes shining in the dark of the night.

“Not in a while,” Tifa mumbles, her face turned to the side as she feels a rush of heat against her cheeks at the confession.

Aerith’s laugh is light but not condescending. Playful without being mean. “Me too. But I suppose we’ll make up for the lost time together then. Relax, and let me take care of you.”

Tifa nods slowly as she turns her face to look down again, her fingers moving in Aerith’s hair, weaving into the golden brown strands, surprised by the sheer softness of it. She knows that she is both here and not, but it doesn’t matter. So long as they have this moment, they can get through it all together. She smiles as she feels Aerith’s lips curl against her skin before the suspenders are pushed over her own shoulders. She doesn’t miss the way Aerith’s fingers tease at her nipples as she pushes her bra up to reveal her breasts.

At the first lick of her tongue against Tifa’s inner thigh, she hears the way the fighter gasps before she gives a low moan. Aerith is indulging in their desires, suckling against the skin and giving her a light bruise that may or may not be there the following morning. Tifa lets out a noise that is half a moan and half a sigh as her nails lightly scratch against the florist’s scalp. They haven’t even done all that much yet, but Tifa is already wanting more.

The fighter lets out another noise when Aerith’s tongue is insistent against her lips; the fabric of her underwear pushed to the side, making her shiver in just the right ways. Tifa can’t remember when someone last attended to her like this, but it doesn’t matter so long as Aerith’s tongue keeps playing with the little button of her clit in circles, then flicking against it gently. She vaguely feels as if she is spelling something out, but it gets lost as her muscles go taut due to pleasure.

Aerith gives a small giggle as she teases, but eagerly laps up the juices that flow from between Tifa’s legs. She moans softly when she drinks up too much, smacking her lips as Tifa takes a hand to press to her own face, embarrassed by how much noise she was actually making. Aerith continues to use her tongue to play with her, letting the wet muscle slide against each of her lips before she suckles gently at Tifa’s clit, her gaze flicking upward to see Tifa covering her face. She reaches with her hand to pry it away, shaking her head as she smirks.

“Concentrate on me.”

Tifa swallows, but sits up a little so that she can fully gaze at what Aerith was doing to her. She lets the Cetra undo her skirt and completely take off her underwear, leaving her against the dewy flowers for a moment. She burns with her blush as Aerith takes the time to appreciate her body. Aerith does not look as hungry as the men that have lusted over her, not when she already has her, but the mischief in Aerith’s eyes makes Tifa all the hotter. She wraps her arms about herself for a moment before pushing her crossed arms beneath her bosom, making her breasts seem all the perkier and larger, while biting down on her lower lip.

Aerith moves her clothed body on top of Tifa, her mouth descending onto the fighter’s chest, her tongue easily tracing patterns along her skin before rolling against a nipple. She winks as Tifa watches her, completely enamored by the way Aerith toys with her body. Aerith takes the time to let a finger curl into Tifa, another wink given as she feels the fighter tighten against the digit before relaxing, the pleasure of it all lighting her features as it registers in her mind. Aerith can both feel and hear Tifa’s gasp as she moves her finger in and out of her, creating a light pace before she notices that Tifa is moving with her.

“There we are,” Aerith murmurs, a soft smile on her lips as she leans up to give Tifa a peck.

Tifa’s hands don’t know what to do as they flex under her breasts, and she tries not to move them to touch Aerith’s wrist. She’s ready to beg her for more, but is also a little shy to think about doing so. All she can do is fall at the mercy of Aerith’s attention for now, and she shows it by a moan escaping her when Aerith decides to add a second digit inside of her.

“Ohh....” Tifa tries to clamp the noise down, still self conscious even though Aerith told her she didn’t have to be.

Aerith looks down between them to see her fingers slowly being slipped inside of Tifa once again. The warmth that surrounds the digits make her sigh with relief and a strange kind of pleasure that is only found by giving pleasure to another. She licks at her lips before her eyes scan the flowers about them. She hums softly as she works between Tifa’s legs, another finger sliding into her pussy to join the others; Tifa’s juices begin to coat the flowers beneath her like morning dew.

Tifa’s mind is a mess as she tries to keep up with the sensation of pleasure that Aerith gives her, but nothing prepares her for the feeling of vines and roots wrapping themselves about her arms and ankles. She looks over at Aerith, not frightened in the least, as Aerith smiles softly with a nod, resuming her humming as the vines pry Tifa’s hands away from her chest, and keep her legs open for the other girl to do as she pleases.

Two more vines slide against her breasts, pushing back and forth in order to stimulate her nipples even more; all of it becoming too much for Tifa as she squirms in the hold. It was not that the vines were holding her particularly tight either; if she wanted to get out of it, she could have. However, Aerith’s slow fucking with her fingers had become faster and without mercy, causing Tifa to quiver and pant. Tifa looked down to find Aerith’s face closer to her pussy, as if admiring it before she watched her tongue snake out past her lips, lapping at her clit reverently.

Tifa screamed; a well of juices shooting out from between her legs without warning to the Ancient, coating the girl’s face, neck, and chest with Tifa’s essence. The fighter was winded, but the vines held her back, keeping her on display for the Ancient. Tifa sobbed as she tried to rock back and forth, while Aerith’s mouth was hot on her again, sucking and licking at her clit, wrenching another uncontrollable orgasm from her pussy that made her even more tired.

She loved it.

Aerith pulls back to let her breathe; pulling her fingers out of Tifa in order to give her a small reprieve. The vines on Tifa’s breasts do not let up, but instead change the way they applied pressure to her chest. They softly stroke around her breasts, fondling them before sliding gently against her nipples. The chill of them along with the air made them strain even more before Aerith pushed upwards, her sinful tongue rolling the buttons while her eyes caught Tifa’s gaze. Tifa was sure in that moment between both pleasure and pain that she loved her.

Whether it was a dream or not, she was perfectly content with Aerith keeping her like this.

Before she could ask if Aerith would like her to respond in kind, Aerith’s thumb swipes against her clit, and her fingers push inside of her mercilessly. Tifa cries out again, her thigh muscles straining as the vines hold her up, tightening just enough so that she cannot break free from them as she orgasms again and again and again in succession, thanks to Aerith’s precise and swift strokes. Each orgasm takes a lot out of the fighter, almost making her close her eyes into oblivion, but Aerith sings, and the vines set Tifa down before slipping back into the earth.

Tifa breathes heavily as she sinks into the safety of the flowers, her mouth opening with words that she is too tired to say, but Aerith smiles nonetheless. Tifa feels soft lips press against her forehead as her eyes finally do close, and she drifts off into another slumber, not caring if anyone were to find her like this.

When she awakens, she’s back inside of the home, asleep at the dining table. Her arms folded beneath her head to keep her propped up and comfortable, with a cushion at her back so as not to strain her muscles. She sits up and stretches, the dark only tingeing with a bit of light. She feels refreshed, but as she adjusts herself in the seat, there is a familiar ache in between her legs. She takes a second to breathe before her hand presses between her legs, a soft moan drawing out of her that she presses her fist with her other hand to her mouth.

She turns her face to regard the row of flowers to the garden she had found Aerith in her dream, and decides to slip outside once again. In the growing light of the dawn, she slowly shuffles to the gardentop and speaks briefly to flowers there.

“I’ll bring you home. I promise.”

And for a moment, Tifa could swear she felt Aerith’s arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for any typos!
> 
> This fic had a few different ways to go about, but I'm quite happy with turn out! If only we had the two gals meeting up in that scene! But, that's what this is for ;)


End file.
